Beware Criminal
by KiraAsoKashino
Summary: VB, GB, GV. Do the math. Not a 3some.
1. Default Chapter

Beware Criminal

Please review my story it's all that I ask. Why is it that I never get reviews for my stories when I know that they are better than some of the others stories that get like 20 reviews for one chapter or a series of short chapters? I could write more but it seems that no one knows a good story when they see one. So this is a default short chappie to see what the readers think. If I don't have at least 5 reviews by next week Friday, then I won't continue. Ja'ne.

You crawl in bed its 3am you,

Smell of wine and cigarettes,

A butterfly under the glass your,

beautiful, but your not going any where.

Vegeta glared down at the sleeping figure of his wife and bit back the urge beat her awake and into unconscious. For now. The dizziness washed over him and he stumbled into the bed in his dirty clothes and boots. He buried his ashen face into the soft pillows and groaned. Slipping his hand under the bed he reached for his boot and out of it produced a small bottle of Gin.

Raising himself up until his back was against the head board he opened the bottle and bought it to his dry lips. He stared into the bottle for what seemed like hours until he felt his eyes cross and downed it in one gulp. He hummed to himself and turned to his wife. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Bringing his gloved hand down hard on her face he startled her awake.

"Hmmm Vegeta is that you --?"

"Shut up" He muttered, shoving her to the floor and crudely slamming his foot into her sides and stomach.

"Shut up".

Grabbing her by her blue locks, he turned her around and put her in a submission hold.

"You...you think... your so perfect you bitch!!!!" He yelled in her ear. Bulma screamed as she struggled to get out of his death grip. "Vegeta please no... I ...I didn't--" "You didn't do what? Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He growled squeezing her arms tighter.

This had been going on for a year now and the Z-senshi were none the wiser. But this was ridiculous. Normally he would have just slapped her a few times, but the kicking and the submission were more than she bargained for.

We do the same thing every night I,

swear I've heard this song before,

A swimmer who has seen a shark; I should

really be more wary of the water

You came, you saw, you conquered... everyone

And I'm left here guessing... oh what went wrong?

Yeah I'm down, but not out! And far from done.

Hey all! Beware! Criminal!

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh arghhhhhhhhhh" "This'll teach you you stuck up bitch... think your so perfect ....I'll show you...put you in your place" He mumbled. Bulma screamed one last time and that's when Vegeta felt it. The same thing he felt after beating Bulma every night for the past year.

His head snapped up as he picked up a large Ki heading toward them. Just the same, he lowered his already diminished Ki and silently flew off.

Seconds later Goku arrive breaking the room to Bulma's bedroom door down. "Bulma are you Ok? Did it happen again? Tell me!!!" Bulma whimpered and got to her knees grasping onto Goku who had rushed to her side.

"I'm ok... a little more this time but I'll live"

Goku suppressed the feeling of anger and animosity that was turning over in his stomach and grabbed Bulma's arm. "Bulma are you sure you don't know who's doing this because I--"

"Goku I said I don't know!" Bulma snapped wrenching her arm form Goku's grip. "But Bulma you nee help and I--""Goku please!!!!!!" If I said I don't know than I don't know. What are you always asking me!!! Get it through your Saiyan head that I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" She got up and looked around in her draw for a Senzu bean. "Bulma I didn't mean anything by it I'm just tryna' help"

"Well I don't need your help"

A lie, she knew. She was more than grateful for Goku on nights like this went thing s got bad. But she knew that in her heart she still loved Vegeta. He had problems.

And Goku was the very epitome of them all.

"You do"

A prism with an intellect  
You throw your light selectively  
You stole my glow, a seasoned thief  
The blacks of my eyes are turning into opals  
  
Today, I'll walk  
There's nothing here left for me but empty promises  
And the thought of all the things I'm never getting back  
  
You came, you saw, you conquered  
Everyone  
I'm left here bleeding  
What went wrong  
Yeah, I'm down  
But not out, and far from done  
  
Beware  
Beware criminal  
Criminal  
Criminal

"I don't" she hissed and spun around to face him and wasn't surprised by what she saw. Concern. Plain and genuine concern. She wanted to scream at him that this was his entire fault and that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have to be beaten whenever Vegeta felt the urge to release some anger and Goku wasn't there.

But instead she sighed and spoke in a calmer voice. "Goku I'm sorry. Can you please just take my word for it?" Goku looked at her nervously and nodded. "Bulma if I ever find out who this person is that's doing this that I'm going to kill them you do know that, right?"

"Yes Goku, I know."

Vegeta kicked at a pebble and watched it sail off of the cliff and into the vast wilderness below. He hiccupped and pondered about going in search of another bottle of whiskey to calm his raging nerves. That was all he ever needed in life now some liquor and someone to beat around;

To dominate and he never took more pride in doing it to Bulma. She was such a hag, always bitching about something or the other, but she wouldn't tell he knew. They didn't know.... Nothing that would worry him, the only thing he was worried about was where and when his next bottle of booze would be.

Did you think I wouldn't notice?  
Did you really think I wouldn't care?  
Did you think I wouldn't notice?  
Did you really think I wouldn't care?

You came, you saw, you conquered  
and I'm left here bleeding  
Oh, what went wrong?  
Yeah, I'm down  
but not out, and far from done

Beware criminal


	2. Chapter 2

Beware Criminal Chapter 2

Goku's P.O.V

This was the same scenario that has been unfolding for a year almost every night. I would find Bulma whimpering and cowering in a fetal position in a corner. I'll ask and she'll say that she doesn't know anything.

Bullshit.

For some reason she seemed to want to protect this person that was assaulting her. She doesn't want me to kill him and although she is my best friend it doesn't stop me form wanting to kill this stranger. I mean what if he kills her? Then what? I often have to quell the urge to wring the truth out of her. Its times like this I almost wish I didn't know her as well as I did. Then I wouldn't have to get up at the crack of dawn nearly everyday. And to make matters worse she tries to hide it.

Underneath all of that makeup and the false cheery demeanor. I was but a few that knew the truth. And the lies... I mean really can you honestly fall down the stairs and get not one but _two_ shiners the size of tennis balls on your face, or bruises that are clearly the outcome of forced contact?

"Goku are you alright you've been standing there all night" The large mirror I stood in front of enabled me to see her.

"Yeah Bulma I'm fine... its you I'm worried about" She instantly made a face and said nothing.

"Bulma, when I find this person regardless of who he is, I'm going to kill him. I don't care about why you're trying to save him" She blanched and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off "Bulma don't! I can see right through you, all the makeup and the smiles and I have to tell you this doesn't suit me. You don't want to be saved so what should I do? I can't leave you to get killed! So if you want this to stop then you're going to have to quit acting like you don't know anything"

She just stood there gaping like fish, before she turned on her heel and left the room. She's so weak. What has this person done to her?

Vegeta sat all alone in a small nearly pitch black corner of the bar and barked at the bartender, his way of telling him to come to his table. He pointed at one of the drinks on the menu. The bartender didn't think he talked much but it was just that Vegeta didn't know how to pronounce the name of the drink. All the man ever said was "You there with the funny looking face!" The bartender wanted to tell him off but the mans demeanor told him it wasn't worth it the trouble. On any normal night the stranger with the flame like hair and receding hairline didn't go past four bottles of whiskey. But tonight it looked like he was going for broke. It was bad enough the man stumbled out of the bar every night pissy drunk, looking as haggard as a bum, but tonight he might have one of his buddies drag him out into a nearby alley.

He put Vegeta's Alize and before it left his handed Vegeta snatched it and downed it in 5 rough gulps.

"More" he rasped. He flung the empty bottled to parts unknown and someone screamed.

"Hey what the fuck?! That hit me you little bastard" Vegeta ignored him and continued staring off into space.

"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you!"

The man he hit stalked over to him and yanked him up by his shirt. The mans breath stank of liquor, stale cigarettes and some other unidentifiable scent. How 'bout I fuck you up you little shit" Vegeta smirked. "The only thing fucking me up is your breath" The man growled and looked around to his friends. "Hey boys, what say we make an example out of this fuck" "Yeah!" His friends cheered.

"You don't look scared, I'll change that". The man cocked his fist back to strike Vegeta and waited for the look of fear. Nobody saw Vegeta's hand raise and spread out against the mans chest until it was too late. A bright light filled the bar and screams filled his ears.

A melodious tune indeed.

Seconds later he stood in the debris of the bar. This was the second bar he had destroyed because of some human's ignorance. And he liked that place.

It didn't matter.

Humans were expendable.

Bulma P.O.V

Before I married Vegeta, Goku had warned me that he was a little 'out there'. That was an understatement. Vegeta was certifiable. But only I knew the secret he harbored. That why he always hurt me. To make sure I would never tell. Why would I do a thing like that?

Before I could get in another coherent thought edgewise my door was flung open. "Oh Bulma thank goodness your alright" Chichi stood there, looking every bit the warriors housewife she was. "What are you doing here" Her face faulted a bit. She grabbed a seat and practically made herself at home. "I heard all the rumors; people are starting to talk"

"So?"

"So? You should be trying to get yourself together I would imagine that you---" "Chichi why are you here?" I asked stiffly. She squinted and reached up to touch my face. I flinched instinctively. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. "Why don't you let us help you I could let you stay with us in---" "Chichi I don't need your help whatever you heard isn't true, I just had a little accident in the lab" "Accident" she sneered, "Everybody and their dogs know someone's beating on you"

Ouch that hurt!

"Now I have my ideas on who it might be and you don't have to be scared because my Go---" "Chichi" This was the third time I had cut her off. She's getting too close. "I don't know where you're getting your information from but it's not true, besides I don't think its any of your business" I got up and walked to the door hoping she would follow.

She did.

"Bulma this isn't like you and as your friend I'm going to help you whether you like it or not" "Chi, I'll be alright don't worry" I gave her a reassuring smile hoping that shed buy it and leave me alone. "Well ok B, but call me if anything's up" "I'll do that" I said with the enthusiasum of a grapefruit. I led her into the hallway and watched her turn and walk down the hall.

"Chichi", she turned around. "Did Goku tell you?" "Does it matter?" I shrugged and closed the door. Before I could do anything else someone was knocking on my door. I didn't want to answer it but if I didn't the person would come in any way. I didn't have a lock on my door. He didn't want me to have one, said it meant that I didn't want him.

I did, back then.

But now... I'd do anything to be away from him.

Not that I could. Not when I knew what no one else knew. He had to keep a close eye on me. The knocking grew substantially louder and I stood there staring off into space. I didn't realize the person had opened the door and had come in until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey what wrong you ok? I was knocking pretty loud out there" "I can't leave if I know" I babbled mindlessly. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What? What did you say?" As if a loud clap of thunder had sounded I jumped and looked around.

Shit.

"Huh?"

"You said something"

No I didn't. I ignored him.

"What's up?" He seemed to have forgotten what I said and smiled nervously. "Err, Chichi asked that I come up here and speak to you, She wants to know what's going on" "Sure she does" I said dryly. "What if I don't want her to know" "Yeah, well..." "She doesn't need to know anything she just wants the latest new in someone's business, very Chichi-like" I thought I saw a look of contempt pass over in his eyes at the insult to his wife. Who cares it was true. "Well", he said again. "Do you want us to stay or do you---" "Stay" I said quickly.

"Anything else?"

"No" he left.

I curled up into a ball and I must have slept longer than I thought because the next thin in knew I was being shaken awake. "Bulma wake up" I jumped up and threw my hands over my face spontaneously. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. Goku stood there looking at me "Oh sorry I just thought..." "I know. Don't worry I bought Trunks and Goten over. Couldn't leave them at the house unless tattered wood and broken glass is your idea of a home" We both had a good laugh at that. He laughed longer after I had stopped and I watched him carefully. Why doesn't Vegeta laugh? Beside the evil cackle and smirk he never even cracked a smile. Goku stopped laughing and looked at me looking at him. "What?"

"You're gorgeous" I blurted out.

The instant it came out I wished it would go back in. He turned away and headed for the door. "I think you should come down and see Trunks before..." I knew. I nodded and followed him. The first thing that greeted me as I stepped into the kitchen was big blue eyes and a head full of lavender.

The wind was knocked out of me as he literally jumped into my arms. "MOMMY!!!!" "MOMMY, MOMMY I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!" I winced. He was screaming right in ear. "Oi Trunks not so loud" He wiggled out of my arms and started jumping up and down. "Mommy, mommy guess what me and Goten did this weekend?" "Goten and I, Honey, what did you do?" "We played Crash Bandicoot and race car games; remember the one you gave me for Christmas. Yeah that one, and we wrestled and sparred and pillow fighted and---" "Wow Trunks that's a lot but tell me about it later I---" "Mom can I go over to Goten's again for his birthday?"

Oh I had forgotten.

"Uh...sure you can" Anything to get him out of this house, away from all the pain and hate. "Happy Birthday Goten" "Hontou ne arigatou gozimasu Bulma-san" I giggled. He sounded so much like Goku when he was his age. I looked over at him and saw that he had his head down and seemed to be contemplating something. I wanted to go over there and talk to him but decided that it would be best if I stayed over here.

"Otousaan can aunty Bulma-san come?" His head jerked up and he looked at Goten with wide eyes. "Oh that's quite alright, uh, I'm busy with work. I'll send you presents ok?" Goten nodded and pushed Trunks, who pushed him back and they ran outside to spar. Goku and I were alone. "Um Goku I didn't mean for that to happen back I... I didn't mean it not to say that you're not good-looking or anything... you are... no your not I mean you are. I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say" He didn't say anything and I dint think he would. "Why did you say it then?"

"Because you are" I didn't hesitate to say it. It was after-all true. "Have you always thought that?" "Yes" "What does that mean?" "Nothing I just... thought about it all of a sudden" He laughed. Why? "Don't worry about it too much I actually get that a lot, I just wasn't expecting it from you" "Oh" Chichi walked in and I could tell that she sensed something wrong immediately. "What's going on?" The tension in the air was so thick it could have been blood. "Nothing" I said quickly. "Well I thought that you guys would hungry so made some dinner" "Where are the boys?"

"Outside"

She smiled nervously and called them both in. She might as well have been both of their mothers, as Trunks now spends most of his time at her house. "Kasaan" Goten cried, leaping into his mothers arms. She laughed and chided him, "Goten now you know not to play at the dinner table" She set the food out and we ate in nail biting silence. Trunks and Goten slurped as much food as they could into their eight year old stomach. "Err... So Bulma tomorrows Goten's Birthday and---" "I can't make it" The meal resumed in silence. "Does it have something to do with---?"

"Chichi!" Goku scolded. She was shocked. "Well pardon me I was just asking, yeesh"

Goten and Trunks finished their meal and ran out the back door. Normally I would have bit Trunks' head off about leaving his dishes on the table but not today. Goku stood up and took his dishes to the sink as did Chichi and both cast their glances on me. "You can go it's alright I... I'll work in the lab" Chichi frowned and walked to the door. Turning around she said, "Careful of another accident" Goku followed her with his head down and didn't give me a second glance. I was hoping I would get lucky tonight and maybe Vegeta wouldn't come home. I walked to the living room and prepared for a little bit or R&R. I didn't even get to close my eyes before.

My luck didn't stand a chance.

He glared down at me. I could smell the liquor on his breath. It was almost suffocating. "What was the harpy doing here?" "I don't know" He glared harder as if he didn't like my answer. "I don't want her back here" I wanted to tell him that he had no say-so in who comes in my house, but I knew better. "I'm huuungry, where's my dinnnner?" His speech was slurred, but he tried not to show it.

"I'll have to order some food we ran out of groceries" It wasn't entirely a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. There was enough food in the house but not to last. He grunted, satisfied with my answer. "Then go and get food" I got up and went to the phone. "What are you doing?" "I'm ordering some food" "NO! Go and buy the food from the store" Without another word I headed for the door. "And get me some liquor!" He called.

I wanted to walk, but knew that if I didn't return soon with his food that he would hunt me down and embarrass me in public. I started the car and backed out of the driveway. Maybe, if I was lucky I would have a nasty "accident". Besides, who'll care when I'm gone? Certainly not Vegeta, my death would be the least of his worries. Perhaps Goku might care... I quickly directed my thoughts elsewhere. I didn't really need to think about that right now. BEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Shit!!!!"

"Hey, watch where your going you whore!!!!!!" I stomped on the brakes and prepared to give this man a piece of my mind. "Oh, kick rocks you fuck!!!!!" The man laid on his horn louder causing a few people to start getting out of their cars and stalk over to the man. I put the car in gear and drove off leaving the man to fend for himself. I glanced at my watch and cursed. No way had I been out here for 20 minutes unless... "SHIT!!!!!" I passed the store. I made a U- turn and drove at break-neck speed towards my destination.

Did you like it? If so please review. I will update when I feel and no sooner. Please review because I bust my ass writing this story and this is only the second chapter. The next chapters will always be 5 pages or more.

JA'NE


	3. Ch3

My dark eyes roamed around the room, watching her enter the house and look around. It was obvious that she was looking for me. She put down the bags she had been carrying and put the things away, leaving only one bag. She grabbed the bag and walked into the living room, checking to see if I was there.

Seeing that I wasn't, she proceeded up the stairs and stealthily, I followed. When she got to the bedroom, I settled in a dark corner, and was slightly pleased when she didn't turn on the light. Instead she took off her shoes and crawled in the bed.

She didn't even bother to wait up.

I floated over the bed and levitated for a moment.

Then silently and softly I laid myself next to her. She didn't stir so I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair. She yelped and spun around. "Vegeta" She sighed in relief, but didn't calm down. I held out my hand and she leaned over and handed me the bag she brought with her. Opening it, I drank quickly and eased back into the bed, letting the buzz settle in.

"So", I muttered "I see you had a little conversation with him around, say... 9:00"

I could feel her stiffen and flinch though I hadn't touched her yet, when I glared at her.

"And what, pray tell was that" I smirked. Still feisty.

"Don't get cute" I snapped and in calmer voice "I just want you to know who he belongs to"

Before she could say another thing, I jumped on her. She struggled and beat her tiny fists on my chest. "Vegeta, I'm tired" I stopped. "I didn't ask if you felt like it. We do what I like when I like" I gripped tighter and she whimpered. ."You're just a cheap, used whore" She stopped struggling and stared. Pathetic tears welled up in her eyes. "What wrong, you were wriggling like crazy a second ago" She tried to turned around but I sat up on my knees and grabbed her arm, turning her to face me. She just laid there and cried as I tore her flimsy clothing to shreds and sat back to watch her, shaking my head.

"He wouldn't want this. This... you aren't enough for him. You can't possibly handle him" My eyes bore into hers and she closed her eyes under the pressure. But they immediately popped back open when I pulled her legs and split them open. Pulling her into the lewdest position I could think of, I just stared at her with as much hate as I could muster. "How could he be satisfied with this" I loved throwing him in her face because she couldn't have him.

"But who knows. If he fucks you, he'll probably fuck you out of pity" She burst into tears and again, tried to squirm out of my grasp. "Keep still woman, you and I know that what's coming is inevitable" I twisted her arm around her back and pulled her head to my lap. "I think you know what is expected of you" She mercifully bent over and took me as far as she could go.

"You'd be lucky if he could keep a boner up during this sorry excuse for pleasure" I kept the insults coming while brutally molesting her mouth. I lifted her face up slightly and dropped it back down and smirked hearing her gag and inhale sharply through her nose. "You know it's your own fault why this is happening.

"You thought you could take him away from me" With each push she gagged and struggled to breathe through her nose, saliva pooling around me as she drooled noisily, making loud smacking sounds.

When I felt myself nearing the edge, I pulled out and climaxed all over her face. I grabbed her head to keep her still and when I let her go, she hung her head in shame and humiliation, shaking violently with barely suppressed sobs. This time I let her cry.

"Clean that mess up woman and don't try anything stupid" I hauled myself off the bed and headed to the gravity room to work off tonight buzz. Turning the gravity on to 500g, and began my training regimen. Forget the warm up. I wasn't training because to prepare for any upcoming fight, I was in here working my body to the bone because of him. He took it all from me.

My birth right.

My glory.

My sanity.

He took away the only thing I had left after the destruction of my planet. And I hated him for it. But even now, darting around sparring with and unseen shadow, I could feel it. The tingle from my chest to my groin. It wasn't unusual it happened all the time. I hated the way he made me feel, the things he made me do, the and I hated him. And at the same time I wanted him. I needed him. He started out a desire.

Now he was an obsession.

The thought of him beating me into the dirt made me even more aroused. And in the middle of this…insanity was my wife. My animosity toward her is the end result. I honestly used to care about her and there was a time where I would protect her from people like me. But our lives changed when she decided it was the perfect time to ruin my life.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Vegeta!" My body tightened and I could feel myself nearing the edge, so I let go "Huuuuh huuuhh Kakarot!" I thrust wildly a few more times, and then collapsed on top of her. _ _I felt her body freeze in my arms and the look on my face confirmed what I already knew._

"_Vegeta?"_

"_Forget it. Go to sleep."_

"_No, no Vegeta you just screamed your rivals name in our bed I hardly think-""Go to sleep!" I snapped turning over. "It isn't what you think! Just sleep." She gave me this hurt look and shook her head. And just like that she left. "Shit!" I was alone to berate myself in the dark_

"_Fuck!"_

_I pounded the pillow and growled heaving myself off the bed. That night I spent the most grueling hours in the Gravity Room until sunrise. _

_When I finally decided to crawl out of my hole to get something to eat, I spotted the woman and her friends, gossiping about something or the other. They didn't see me so I hide behind the doorframe and listened in. "Bulma, you look upset what's wrong?"_

"_Well I… Last night, Vegeta and I were… you know, and-"I walked in casually as though I hadn't been there, listening in on their conversation. "Woman, there you are the GR is broken, fix it." It wasn't exactly the truth but it was convenient. "Not now Vegeta I have guests" I looked at the three faces looming up at me and promptly blasted the table to bits. _

"_Vegeta, what the fuck!" _

"_You don't have guests now" I said smugly. Her face turned red and I swear I saw steam come out of her ears. She stomped to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a box of fixing materials. And without out a word, stormed past me to the GR. I wanted to say something but I didn't want her to know I had heard._

"_Be quick about it woman, I'd like to train today" I had to keep a close eye on her. I had to let her know that I didn't want OUR business to be told like the weather. "Woman I don't want to hear about what happened last night from anyone, our business-"_

"_OUR business? Our business? You clearly made it Gokus and everyone else who cares to knows business last night when you cried out his name like a cheap slut" In a flash my hand was wrapped around her throat and lifting her off the ground . Leaning into her ear I hissed, _

_"Utter one word off this and I'll will make your life hell" I squeezed until she was gasping for breathe then I let her go and she slumped to the floor. _

_After that I was sure she would keep her mouth shut. I followed her next day when she thought I was gone. She and her friends went to a restaurant outside of town. I stood by the entrance and thanks to my superior saiyan hearing abilities I settled in a dark corner and listened. _

_"What's Vegeta's problem someone could have gotten hurt" Kakarots mate squawked. "Anyway we were in bed and" I blasted the side of the building and the thing started to fall apart. The woman and her goons ran every which way, screaming and tripping. I flew back to CC and waited patiently. A few hours later she walked in with a towel wrapped around her. _

_I couldn't help it and I started to laugh._

"_What the hells so funny?" I stopped smiling and stared at her. "Didn't I tell you not to mention another word of what happened?" Her eyes widened in realization and fear. "You—you were spying on me!" "What point were you trying to make by telling those bitches" She just stood there gaping like a fish trying to find a plausible excuse._

"_Remember what I said about making your life hell…" She began backing up and I matched her step for step. I kicked her in the ribs and grinned in satisfaction when I heard the crack. "You'll be kissing my boots begging for mercy for your pathetic life" I dug my foot into her belly and ground down._

_"Stop...please stop your hurting me..." _

_I lifted her up and bought her face to mine. "I know, that's the idea" I guess you could tell that was the beginning of it all and certainly not the end._

Please review I made it longer just like you wanted and even thought its shorter I couldn't wait to get to the third party so forgive me and I know it's been a while but I do have a life so bear with me.


	4. Ch4

Daybreak finally hit and it had been hours since she last had slept. Hours since her last beating. Hours since the last shred of her sanity was destroyed. And she waited. Waited for the drugs to take affect, waited for her life to end. Not long now...

Just almost two minutes ago she had downed four 50Mg's worth of Vioxx. What was taking it so long to work? Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her and the pain was crippling. She fell to the floor as the first seizure took over. The second seizure was so powerful, that her spastic body flew several inches off the ground. Then as quickly as it began, it ended leaving her body lifeless and unwanted...

"Why, why would my mom do this to herself?" Trunks wailed, clutching to his grandmother's body. "She loved me; she would never try to kill herself, NEVER!" The old couple tried to calm him down, but only served to further fuel his grief. "Trunks-kun, your mother just had a few problems is all, she probably---" "No!" The boy tore himself out of his grandmother's arms and ran to his mother's side. "You're lying, she would never, she loved life and she never had problems, my mom was perfect and strong"

Bunny Briefs tried to reach out to the young child.

"Honey there's something you have to understand. Nobody is perfect, we weren't meant to be that way. Strong, yes, but not perfect. That includes your grandpa and I, the rest of the gang, even Son-kun isn't perfect. Neither Kami nor your mother" Trunks stood there looking at his mother's badly malnourished body that was clinging to life. How could she not be perfect? She had it all. Wealth, beauty, a loving family and equally loving friends, how could that not be perfect. "Trunks honey, I know what you're thinking and things are not always what they seem. Your mother seemed to be happy but I know as well as you that she would never do what she did but we'll never know until she wakes up...if she wakes up"

Trunks nodded accepting the explanation, but didn't move from the bed. "Um maybe we should go and let her rest some more. Don't worry she'll be okay just don't give up" He took one last glance of his mothers body and followed his grandparents out of the room.

When had the times when barbecues, lunches and parties, made up most of their days, gone? When, after fighting a powerful foe, ones chest would swell with pride knowing that the world was safe for the moment, because of them? What happened to the times when you never had to escape reality because it felt so good to be alive?

Those times were gone and they were never coming back. Now times of sorrow, punishment, and anguish were recipe of the day. Nobody knew when it happened, it just did. No one knew whose fault it was. It was almost as if the foe were invisible, yet at the same time, if one looked close enough, it could be seen. All the same to Goku as he sat in his kitchen, alone waiting for his wife to return.

Bulma was found hanging on to a thread of life, on the floor with saliva pouring from her mouth like a waterfall, by her father. What went so horrible wrong for his best friend to want to end her life? The fact that she had overdosed on painkillers was the least of the problem, she was beaten again and had several bruises on her skin along with some broken ribs. Whoever was doing this must have been close to her and may still be. And every time he thought about one answer came to mind: Vegeta.

But Why?

Come to think of it, why not?

He had all the makings of carrying out an assault. But on his own wife. He hadn't been around in a long time. When had things between them gotten sour? Vegeta may not have been the most loving person in the world, but when it came to her he would never harm he. Or wouldn't he. If this was so then what would be bad enough to come between them that would make him hurt her?

Goku was never one to get into anyone's private business, but all he knew about Vegeta is that he went out and got drunk on a daily basis. He, on the other hand had a few mental problems to fix, but he had known the man for years and her would never think Vegeta capable to do some thing like this again.

And he wasn't anyone to be getting in anyone's business, but Bulma was his best friend and by all means he was going to help her.

Vegeta wasn't by any means a friendly guy. He had killed over a dozen times and destroyed even more planets. He was not normal by any standards he was... special. (Not that kind of special smart ass!) So why was he in another human bar about to pick a fight with an "average" guy?

Because he wanted to.

"I think you'd better walk dude, this guy is trouble" Vegeta ignored the pleas of the older man behind him, and took another step forward. "I hear your some sort of mogul over here. And I just want you to do one thing for me." "What's that?" the man snarled. Vegeta smirked. "Prove it." The man stalked over to him and tried to grab him by the neck but Vegeta agilely dodged his large hands and delivered a punishing knee to his groin followed by an uppercut that sent him flying. The entire bar was agape and in awe.

"Dude, how'd you do that?"

"I want some of what you're having"

"What kind of steroids do you take?"

Vegeta ignored them all and continued on his unmerry way. The place was abuzz and people went back to their boring, drunken lives as usual. This bar was new to him. He had been to few as exciting as this one. He had been itching for a fight all day. He would have just searched for Kakkarot, but that wasn't the best idea he came up with all night. And he wasn't exactly rich with options at the moment. "Anyone else?" Everybody shook their head and backed away from him. He gulped his last drink for the night and got up.

"Hey man, these drinks aren't free" Vegeta looked back at the bartender who was holding his hand out for the money. He was going to give this guy a chance to live. "I don't have it" "Pay up wise ass don't fuck with me, you think your hot shit 'cuz you beat up Blocker, but I'll whup your ass!" Oh, another fight. "Bring it you old piss rag" The man charged at him but Vegeta didn't give him the chance to connect. He held out his hand and blasted the place to cosmic dust.

Pain.

That's the first thing Bulma felt as she once again joined the land of the living. Groaning, she opened here eyes and tried to focus through the dark blue fog. It was dark. 'I need to get out of here and get some rest' she twisted in her seat until the wire slipped off and knock on the heavy glass. Instantly her father came rushing in a pressed a button on the panel. Within seconds the regeneration water had poured into the tank and she was free.

One step later and she was stumbling into the arms of her father. He carried her over to a gurney and laid her down. "Honey are you feeling ok?" Bulma opened her mouth to answer but suddenly felt as if a gallon of sand were poured down her throat. Coughing, she tried again. "Dad where's Trunks?"

He snorted mockingly.

"Funny how that's the first thing you worry about when you finally come to. I know you weren't worrying about him when you decided to try to kill yourself" All that time she wasn't thinking about what she would have left behind. She didn't look at him because she knew he was right. The thought that she forgot about her son was enough to bear.

"But why Bulma, why would you do this to yourself, to us, to Trunks?" She looked away once more and rolled over on her side.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do. If you don't want to tell me then fine, but I think you owe it to your son" And with that he left the room.

Tears began to cloud up in her eyes and she fought off the urge to throw up. The dry feeling in her mouth was getting annoying so she leaned over and rolled out of the bed. She couldn't stand so she opted to crawl. She didn't even get three feet before a blur of blue intercepted her, lifted her up and in no time she was back on the bed.

"Wha--?"

Her 8-year old son looked down at her with a delighted smile on his face. "Mom, you're alright. Did you need something? I'll get it for you." "Yes Trunks, just some water thank you" He ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a large glass of water. She gulped it all down thirstily. When she looked up, she was met with big blue confused eyes. "Mom?" She put the glass down. "Yes sweetie?"

"Why did you try to kill your self?"

She was prepared for exactly this kind of question. She just wasn't prepared to give the answer.

"Uhh, well, it... it's complicated and your too young to understand" "When will I be old enough to understand mom? When will you tell me why?" He begged her to tell him, even thought he really didn't want to know. After all he was just a child and every thing made him curious. Death, most of all. "When you get older and your more sympathetic, I'll tell you" "But mom, I'm sympathetic now!" She shook her head sadly. "No you think you are because you want to know but if you knew you wouldn't be" Trunks weighed his options and decided not to press the issue until a more opportune moment.

"Mom, can I ask you another question?" "Go ahead, shoot" "Why is dad never around?" Bulma's breathe hitched in her throat. She wasn't prepared for _this_ type of question. She didn't think he cared.

"We'll, he's... around. He... Listen ", She sat up and grabbed Trunks. "He doesn't give a shit about you or I so don't go looking for him He's not the kind of father you want. We don't need him. He doesn't need us. I wanted to tell you this when you were older but... I hope you understand now" He understood. It wasn't like his dad was the nicest thing in the world; far from it. But he was only 8-years old, what was he going to do with out a father?

"This is unrelated, but if you say so. Is he the reason you tried to kill yourself?" The question was sudden, but that was how he intended it to be.

"Trunks me trying to kill myself wasn't a mistake, of an accident I missed my chance I forgot what I had to live for. God isn't forgiving enough to let me live happily with my mistakes my sin. Every though I have these days is a sin. My trying to kill myself was sin. Now I have to live with it. I love you but you have someone to take care of you. You'll want for nothing. Me... Nobody is going to take care of me. And to answer your question, no not really, it's more my fault then his. I missed him, but now I can live or die without him"

"You do love him in a way, right?" "No" She answers simply.

It wasn't hard anymore to say it. In fact she hated him, but inside she hated herself more. Hated herself, for wanting something she couldn't have. . And for letting her husband find out. "We have distance, I need closure. I couldn't get it so I choose to die instead of living without it. Because that meant suffering from not getting what I wanted and getting some thing I didn't want" "What do you want, mom?" "I can't say. It doesn't matter now, I'll never get it. It's so close yet so far" "Mom I'll can get it tell me!" She smiled wryly at him. "No, its ok I don't need it" To say the least Trunks was confused at his mother's words. Why couldn't she have what she wanted? She had everything (almost). Maybe it was priceless! "Is it priceless?" He asked hoping for a straight answer. "Yes" She replied. "Yes it is"

Sorry this chapter is shorter than all the others but I really have a lot of things to do so I shortened it. Please review. Constructive criticism will be accepted, flames will be laughed with a friend.


End file.
